


Don't Cry

by GhostieCandy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, just.......this is so fluffy, my favorite hc is Innes calls Ephraim 'hun' fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieCandy/pseuds/GhostieCandy
Summary: Ephraim's voice is not only soothing for the baby, but for Innes too.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about Innes and Ephraim adopting a baby and i ended up writing this!  
> I hope you guys like it! It's short but it's sweet. 'u'

For what seemed like the millionth time that night Ephraim was woken up by ear-splitting crying. He slowly stirred awake, sitting up and resting his chin on his hand for a second. With a small grunt he raised to his feet. He turned at looked at the bed, Innes was still asleep. He'd been so exhausted lately, never catching a break between his duties and taking care of the baby. Ephraim walked to the crib, it was white with cute teal ribbons all over it. Both Tana and Erika pitched in and got it for them, one side had the symbol of Renais and the other side with the symbol of Frelia. 

He peered over into the crib to look at their crying daughter. He leaned down and picked her up while making shushing sounds. "It's all right, sweetie. Papa's here." He sat on the edge of the bed, rocking her slowing. The baby wasn't having it, she was still crying, Ephraim was surprised Innes hasn't woken up by now. He frowned, still rocking and patting her back. "What do you want? I know you're not hungry and your diaper is clean," He whispered. "Do you want me to sing again? You seem to like that." He said, beginning to sing softly. He was very familiar with this song, he'd always sing it to Erika when she would have a nightmare or if there was a bad thunder storm and she was scared. He continued to sing until the baby's cry's were now sleepy gurgles. He continued until he knew she was asleep, he put her back in her in her crib. 

He drug himself back to bed, laying back down. He let out a sigh of relief as he sunk into the comfort of the bed. Soon after Innes shifted closer to Ephraim, he lifted his arm so he could scoot closer. Innes let out a long breath as he ran his hand over Ephraim's chest. "You have a really pretty voice, hun." Innes couldn't see it because of the dark room, but Ephraim's face was red as a beet. Only Erika had heard him sing, and even then it was way back when they were kids, he'd hate to admit it but he was rather embarrassed by his singing voice. "R-really? I'm glad you liked it then." He chuckled softly, grabbing Innes' hand on his chest and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. "Could you sing more for me? If you don't mind." Ephraim was surprised, he really thought he sounded pretty? 

"Of course I will, anything for you." He began again, the soft but sweet melody filling the room. Innes let out a long sigh. He fell asleep soon after, Ephraim doing the same. 

After that, all three of them had a restful nights sleep,


End file.
